Kenangan Masalalu
by Angg24
Summary: "Aku akan menunjukkannya, asal kau juga menunjukkan kalungmu itu, Sasuke-san!"/"Bwahahaha! Ternyata dugaanku benar, ya!"/"Dugaan apa maksudmu?"/


**Kenangan Masa Lalu**

 **Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Story by Angg24**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Romance, parody**

 **T, AU, OOC, Sort fict, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Poem Side]**

 _Kamu..._

 _Gadis dengan gaun merah muda menawan_

 _Dengan hiasan pita di rambut yang menambah Kesan_

 _Dibawah turunnya hujan perlahan_

 _Masihkah kau ingat?_

 _Kakiku menapak tepat di hadapan_

 _Dengan sejuta senyum kita bertatapan_

 _Payung hitam kelam waktu itu kuberikan_

 _Hanya kepadamu seorang, wahai gadis pujaan_

 _Masih ingatkah saat kita berteduh saling membuka perasaan?_

 _Beradu argumen tentang semua hal_

 _Saat itulah, Aku mulai sadar..._

 _Perasaan ini, aku menyukaimu wahai gadis idaman..._ [Sasuke]

 _Semua bagai kabut tak terlihat..._

 _Keadaan saat itu seakan menatapku kejam_

 _Aku menggeram, menahan semua ancaman_

 _Masih ingatkah kau?_

 _Dulu masker biru muda yang sedikit kusam itu aku berikan_

 _Tak tega melihatmu tertekan oleh alam_

 _Aku kasihan, dengan kejamnya kehidupan_

 _Engkau seorang, membuat semuanya nyaman..._

 _Masih ingatkah Engkau?_

 _Saat kita berlari mencari titik aman_

 _Di dalam bahaya kabut tebal_

 _Kita bersembunyi di suatu bangunan lantai_

 _Duduk menunggu sampai semua menjadi damai_

 _Bersamamu... Aku merasakan kenyamanan_ [Sakura]

Semua berjalan lancar, kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Saling memuji penampilan rekan.

"Hey, Sakura! Puisimu bagus sekali... darimana kau mendapatkan ide itu?" Uchiha Sasuke. Menatap kagum gadis didepannya dengan seulas senyum.

"Ahh tidak, kok. Itu tidak bagus," ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya yang timbul akibat pujian dari si pria berambut _raven._ "Ide itu, itu murni menggambarkan suatu kejadian yang tak bisa aku lupakan. Ahaha, kenangan masa lalu."

"Hn... Kisah nyata dari bagian hidupmu?" tanya Sasuke."Hampir mirip."

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kecil."Eh, tunggu! Maksudmu dengan _'Hampir mirip'_ apa? Mungkinkah puisimu tadi juga diambil dari bagian kehidupanmu juga?"

"Ya, kau benar. Kisah masa lalu juga. Ahaha."

"Hanya berbeda orangnya saja, ya?" Sakura bergumam. Namun, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mungkin. Sepertinya puisimu untuk seorang _Pria_ , heh?" tanya Sasuke, sembari melangkah dan duduk di salah satu bangku di dekatnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas, detik berikutnya, gadis itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Iya, kau benar." senyum Sakura kecil."Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Itu ditujukkan kepada seorang _gadis,_ kan?"

"Hn. Itulah memori yang masih kuingat." ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, ya! Puisimu itu, aku juga pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu saat hujan, sepertinya." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menatap ujung kakinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit tempat latihan." _Souka_? Umm... Sepertinya puisimu juga. Aku pernah mengalami seperti dalam puisimu itu, ahaha."

"Waahh, _souka_? Kedengarannya, lucu."

"Apakah ada suatu kenang-kenangan yang masih kau simpan dari puisimu itu, heh?" kini pria itu memandang Sakura yang masih menatap ujung kaki.

"Kenang-kenangan?" Sakura mulai tertarik. Kini ia balas menatap Sasuke."Kalung. Ya, mungkin itulah kenang-kenangan yang dimaksud."

"Hn? Kalung? Kau yakin?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kenapa bisa sama, ya?" Sasuke menatap bingung kedepan.

"Kau juga, ya?" kini giliran Sasuke yang mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Boleh kulihat kalungnya?" Bungsu Uchiha penasaran. Apakah yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya akan menjadi kenyataan? Apa dugaannya benar?

"Tentu saja." Sakura mulai merogoh tas berwarna coklat-nya, dan digenggamnya sebuah kalung yang rupanya masih belum terlihat."Aku akan menunjukkannya, asal kau juga menunjukkan kalungmu itu, Sasuke-san!"

"Ahaha. Kau penasaran juga, ya? Baiklah-baiklah." si _pantat ayam_ beranjak, mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam tas hitamnya yang ia simpan di dekat rak yang ada disana."Siap untuk menunjukkannya?" setelah kembali dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura, pria bermata _onyx_ itu menyodorkan tangannya yang menggenggam kalung perjanjian yang akan diperlihatkan.

Gadis merah muda mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sasuke, menyodorkan tangannya sehingga tangan mereka saling beradu.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Satu..." ini Sakura.

"... Dua..." kali ini Sasuke yang melanjutkan hitungan.

"... Tiga!" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Membuat para manusia disekitar mereka menatap penasaran.

"Sasu!" ini Sakura.

"Saku!" ini Sasuke.

"Bwahahahaha!" tawa Sasuke pecah."Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar."

"Ahaha. Dugaan apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendadak lemas ditempat. Perempatan siku-siku muncul mendadak di dahi-nya. Apakah gadis di hadapannya ini belum menyadarinya? Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah?

"Kenangan masalalu." jawab Sasuke tersenyum simpul, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura setelah menaruh kalung miliknya di tangan gadis itu.

Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke. Ia butuh beberapa menit untuk menyadari dan mengerti semuanya.

"Hahahahaha!" dari tawa itulah, Sakura sadar, bahwa kenangan masalalu nya itu sudah berada di depan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

 **Halo Minna-chaaaan ^3^/ hehehe... My first fanfict in here . Gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaaaaa? Jelek yaaaah? :3 maklumilah, saya masih newbie xD ohohoho #plakk**

 **Btw, salam kenal buat semua Authors dan Readers yang ada disini :D**

 **Uhukk uhukkk~ tanpa basa basi *udah basi juga* :'v RnR pleaseee... Saya butuh asupan kripik. Mau pedas, asin, asam, manis, semua bakal saya makan mentah mentah, kok :V Flame? It's okay... Saya terimahh lapang volly :g**

 **Mind to Review?!**

 **Sekian terimakasoy :***

 **#Salam_Ui_Kun (Baca: Shisui) :* 3**


End file.
